Episode 111: A Little Bit of Heaven
Tag : "In this episode we discuss A Little Bit of Heaven—the world's top colon cancer Rom-Com." The episode begins with Stuart pulling back the Flop House curtain for a moment, and we learn the Peaches are not allowed to watch a movie if Dan has heard that it "might be a little good." This is a movie wherein Kate Hudson dies of colorectal cancer. Spoiler alert. 4:45–7:06 Elliott complains that he didn't get to see any bloody stool (or some surrogate thereof) and Dan reveals that, when it comes to the female body, he is a "back before front" kind of guy. 11:28–14:10 Elliott describes the most intriguing three characters of the film: a wrinkly bulldog, an orangutan, and some random dude on the escalator. 14:10–17:45 Discussion regarding MC Skat Kat and Elliott's upcoming three-part documentary on Paula Abdul's "Opposites Attract", which somehow segues into a description of Chez Stuart (where sir might wish to tap the Rockies). 18:37–19:57 The movie is named after a dwarf gigolo. 25:51–26:50 Stuart talks about his love of the movie Deep Rising and that he double-majored in stripping and cooking. 27:57–28:37 Kate Hudson's butt hay fever is leading to stinky butt sneezes. 30:12–31:24 Stuart's schoolteacher told him that if he kept getting blowjobs, his eyes were going to stay that way. Final Judgments Elliott calls this a "bad-bad" movie. "Insultingly bad", in fact. The other guys don't actually give formal judgments but they are obviously in agreement. Big Announcement Owl Magical's All Things Comedy podcast consortium is unveiled and the guys sell out. Listener Mail Elliott sings a Mailbag song. First letter is from Sarah Lastnamewithheld. She wants to talk about Chet Hanks. Second letter is from Lawrence Lastnamewithheld, and regards disgraced thespian knights. Third letter is from Brian Skinner (last name disclosed!) The guys are asked to describe their personal signature barbeque sauces. Dan's is Mol-Asses Cancer Sauce. Elliott's is not named but is "super sweet and delicious and everybody wants it all the time but it's just sometimes too knowledgeable for its own good." Stuart's is Coors Light-based and somehow tastes like Castle Freak. Fourth letter is from Sarah Lastnamewithheld. She is concerned that Stuart's depiction of Newsies back in the ''Surrogates'' episode was inaccurate. Last letter is from Keith Lastnamewithheld, who tells a joke of sorts about space bulls. Recommendations * (Stuart) :: Featuring "Mad-about-Mads" Mads Mikkelsen. Dan recommends a movie that he would see even if he wasn't on a plane: The Five Year Engagement. Elliott recommends The Battle of Culloden. The episode ends with a poetic and emotional envisioning of the audience's listening experience, as a wolf howls from across the moor. Mentioned In * Episode 213: Christian Mingle @1:20:35 Category:Episodes Category:New Orleans Category:Kathy Bates Category:Maureen Brennan Category:Jason Davis Category:Rosemarie DeWitt Category:Peter Dinklage Category:Donna Duplantier Category:Jaqueline Fleming Category:Elise Fyke Category:Whoopi Goldberg Category:James Landry Hébert Category:Kate Hudson Category:Jay Oliver Category:Brett Rice Category:Alan Dale Category:Unanimous Bad-Bad Movies Category:Romany Malco Category:Gael Garcia Bernal Category:Filmed in Louisiana Category:Supernatural